Alfred I. Piggy
Alfred Ignacious Piggy (4010 - 4053) is a human/pig hybrid born in Synd, Mississippi. Long after dying, he was transported back to the realm of living by Posu, and now lives in Los Angeles with Piggy. History Alfred used to be a human scientist, but gained the appearance of a humanoid pig after splicing his own genes. Another self-experiment of his caused him to go completely insane. He was institutionalized, and diagnosed with schizophrenia, multiple personality syndrome, foreign hand syndrome, Todd's syndrome and clustered headaches. Alfred escaped five different mental hospitals during the course of the next two years. After being forced to undergo brain surgery, Alfred awoke during the operation and killed the surgery staff. This left a very large scar on the left side of his head. Alfred went on the run, and managed to evade capture by living in the spacious sewers of Rome county. His alien hand syndrome soon got worse, and Alfred decided that the only thing to do was to cut off his arm and replace it with a robotic prosthetic. During his time in the sewers, he killed and ate 796 people, until finally being shot to death in a stand-off with police. After death, he befriended Captain Fat-Piggy, and spent the next 28 thousand years mostly chained to a wall in the lower parts of Helt, and being tortured by Piggy 2B0F36. After Piggy died and arrived in the same part of Helt, Posu released all four Piggy's and transported them to the human realm in order to try and destroy Earth. Alfred, along with the other Piggy's was also granted resurrective immortality until their task would be complete. Personality Alfred gained his sanity back after death, and his post-death personality differs only slightly from that which he had before going insane. Alfred is intelligent and calculative, and has a very good understanding of physics, mathematics, computers, chemistry and biology. The other Piggy's often times refer to him as uptight. In most incarnations that end up with the four Piggy's forming a terrorist group and try to destroy Earth, Alfred is the leader of said group, though his leadership is often questioned by Piggy 2B0F36. Due to being technically immortal after dying, Alfred started smoking marijuana excessively. United Alfreds Ever since he was a child, Alfred dreamed of forming a nation with alternative versions of himself, and decided on rules that would govern it should the occasion ever arise. In some incarnations of attempting to destroy Earth, the four Piggy's managed to build a six-dimensional time machine, that would allow them to travel between any universe within Pigverse. From this point on, the nation of United Alfreds was born. Trivia * Alfred's initials A.I. can be interpreted to stand for "Artificial Intelligence", as well as "absolutely insane". * Alfred was born in the town of Synd, in the county of Rome. * Alfred has a burst pupil on his right eye, causing it to look almost entirely black. Category:Humans Category:Characters